2013.08.20 - Test of Strength
Its been a few days since he talked to Thor and his people. And in that time he's been roaming the city helping any and everyone he can. Currently the son of Zeus, having finished nabbing a purse snatcher, is walking down the street looking into each shop. And the only thing that is going through his head, and expressed verbally, is "I could use a mead." She-Hulk had just finished a long and grueling day at court (and knocked down a couple of store robbers during her lunch break), so Shulkie was a busy gal. It just so happened that this stressed gal wanted one thing, booze. She was driving to her apartment when she spotted "The Drunken Bear". Which seemed like a good enough place to get her drink on. She quickly parked her purple convertible, still greened up and in her suit as she hopped out of the top and headed straight for the bar. It didn't take Hercules long to become the highlight of the night. Soon after the first beer he was on his third keg. "And so the man looked at me and said.." he seems to be in the middle of the story everytime a new person enters the bar. "But she's a cat!" the punchline, while totally insensible causes many of the patrons around him to laugh. She-Hulk glanced over at the obvious crowd growing in the middle of the establishment, centered around the more hairy and loud fellow. She instead turned her attention to the barkeep, and gently sat down onto the barstool. It creeked just slightly, Shulkie was used to it. She gently tapped the counter, "I need a pitcher of Blue Moon beer. And some shots of vodka, keep em comin'." Still laughing from his joke, Herc leaves his group and moves over to the bar. Leaning against the bar top he looks to the bartender. "Lawrence! Several more pitchers of thy best ale." He asks causing the man to wave. As Hercules waits his eyes go wide. "By Zeus's beard. A jade giantess." He mutters to himself as he walks over to She-Hulk. He says nothing right away, he just looks her over in amazement. She was slurping from her pitcher as she casually looked about the bar, when she spotted Hercules looking surprised. She finished off her sip and put the pitcher aside, "Yeah yeah. Put away the pitchforks, I'm a Hulk not gonna smash the place up." She smiled and tossed a wink at the barkeeper, "Not really. Lawrence was it? Registered hero here don't worry hun." Giving her a curious look Hercules smiles grow wider just before a loud laugh erupts from his throat. "Pitchforks!? Good one! No no." he says as his laugh turn to a chuckle. "I was merely amazed as to the incredible shade of green you are." He says to her as a large hand reaches out to touch her cheek. "You wear it well. Very striking on you." Yes that was a compliment to a Hulk. And no he's not afraid, he's willing to take his chances with a slap. While the compliment was flattering, she does jump back from the touch. She smiles and instead shakes his hand, "Well then you are a lovely shade ofpeach. Pleasure to meet you. I'm She-Hulk. I know, it's on the nose but was a sort of nickname. Don't ask." She took a shot and immediately tossed it down the hatch, "And you are?" As Lawrence places two of the seven pitchers in front of Hercules he smiles, embarrassed a bit by his title he is about to say. "I am Hercules. Son the Mighty Zeus, Lion of Olympus and Prince of Power." The way he says it there is a sense of believing. And doesnt hurt that he downs the two pitchers so quickly even a college jock would weep. She-Hulk widens her eyes as he says his name and title, and then downs two pitchers in a row. That was a feat for no normal human, so perhaps he was who he said he was. She smirked and finished off the rest of her pitcher, "You can drink, sure. But can you prove it." She laughed and tossed him a wink. And hey he was cute, so score. Hercules lets out another loud laugh "Ha! At last a woman after my own heart. As one of those people on the television program says: Challenge Accepted." Yes he watches TV when he can. He's seen a lot in his life. Monsters to sporting events to talking horses, Ed was a nice guy once he got talking. She-Hulk laughed and slid out of her stool. She slid out of her barstool and crossed her arms in front of her chest, "So what should it be, a feat of strength? Mythological Greek trivia quiz? I think the first will be more exciting." Strength? Why is it always strength when he mentions his name. Stamina is always a good one, but the lady wishes to see power. "Very well. Feat of strength?" he says with a nod. "What shall it be? Wish me to pick up an automobile or maybe a beast? Or would you.." Oh wait he's got an idea. With a smile Herc moves from the bar over to an empty table and sits. Then with a thud he puts his elbow in the center and waits. Shulkie smirked and downed another pitcher of beer and then followed it with another double shot, "Alright stud let's do this." She saunters her way back to the bar and tossed her elbow onto the table, and smiled, "Let's see if you can beat a Hulk." Wrapping his hand in hers he continues to smile. "Let us see indeed." THe Greecian says to her confidently. "I do however, usually wrestle in the bare. Makes for more of a comfortable and interesting game." Different kind of wrestling, but it makes no never mind to Herc. Being naked is fun. She-Hulk chuckled, "I'd say how that would be a distracting tactic at least. But not going to fly, this time. Aaaand.1..2..3. GO." And at that she applies her force into the competition. While she isn't as strong as THE Hulk, she was a force to be reckoned with on her own. The bicep in his arm flexes at the quick start. But thats where it ends. As people start to gather around the two, some even start placing bets. "Ha! Good start." Hercules says as someone hands hims a pitcher, to which he begins to drink from. His bicep continues to flex but his arm doesnt give an inch. Is he toying with her? She-Hulk gives him a look, kids gloves were off. She didn't want to break the fellow's arm. But now it is /on/, she lays out the force, hoping to sway his forearm to the losing side. She indeed has the strength. But he is the God of Strength or so he was told. "Zounds!" Herc lets out with a laugh. There is it a challenge here after all. Then he looks at her, trying to meet her green eyes. "Do not hold back on me." Yes he asked for it. She met back his gaze and tilted a brow, "Oh? Well I just didn't want to break your arm now." And at that she lays down the full She-Hulk force. No filters, pure Shulkie power. Can he take it? Now his whole arm flexes, his chair even creaks as the raw strength is put into his arm. "Ho ho! Yes there it is!" Yes it is, but sadly he must bring this game to an end. With a quick surge Hercules puts all his strength into his arm. Let us show you who Hercules really is. Shit. And at that She-Hulk struggles for a few moments to keep her strength. She had an excellent form but his sheer force was too much and she found the back of her fist touching wood. She exhaled and laughed, "I let you win. Next round is on me." She laughed and looked over Hercules as the gathering crowd cheered, speaking softly enough so only those two would hear, "Maybe you are Hercules. You are cute enough, at the /very/ least." With a loud laugh Hercules looks at She-Hulk. "No need to spend your coin, my jade beauty. Herc stands up, touching her chin softly, before he moves back to the bar. Lawrence.. he pauses and turns back to the others. "Drinks are on me!" he yells loudly. So loud a few people from the street come in hearing about drinks. With a loud laugh Hercules looks at She-Hulk. "No need to spend your coin, my jade beauty" Herc stands up, touching her chin softly, before he moves back to the bar. "Lawrence and good patrons.." he pauses and turns back to the others. "Drinks are on me!" he yells loudly. So loud a few people from the street come in hearing about drinks. This time she does not shy away from his touch and smiles, "Alright then. . .Hercules." She rises and gently tugs at his beard, "That means you are covering my drinks too mister bigshot." Feeling the tug at his beard he can't help but smile at the emerald colored woman. "As you wish." he answers her. Category:Log